<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers Everywhere by MistyCloudii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296489">Feathers Everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii'>MistyCloudii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Boys In Love, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Spit As Lube, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift For Helling666, </p><p>Simeon's wings are molting, and he can't seem to get them all out, so he texts a friend for a bit of help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feathers Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simeon woke up to see feathers on his bed.</p><p>He sighed, seeing how he hadn't really cared for them when he had gotten to the Devildom to attend RAD. He quickly thought over what to do now, seeing how he couldn't really get the molting ones out. Luke was no good at this, seeing how he was young, and could bearly manage his wings when they were molting.</p><p>Lucifer.</p><p>He was the only brother with feathery wings. Maybe the old friend could help him.</p><p>Simeon whipped out his D.D.D. He tapped on the texting app, and sent Lucifer a message.</p><p>Simeon: Lucifer, could you help me with something? My feathers are molting, and I can't get them all out by myself.</p><p>Lucifer: I can help. Simeon, you can come over to my room and we can go from there.</p><p>Simeon smiled at the screen before they said goodbye. He then was focused on putting on clothes to wear.</p><p>He chose his normal attire, and hid his wings so the feathers wouldn't litter the floor.</p><p>Quickly making his way over to the House Of Lamination, he had probably dropped a feather outside Purgatory Hall. He hoped that he didn't acutally do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Lucifer, may I come in?" Simeon's sweet voice said, his hand rapping on the door.</p><p>"Come in." Lucifer's cold voice said, and the door opened.</p><p>His jacket lay folded on the bed, as Simeon walked in.</p><p>He felt a bit timid about someone else touching his feathers.</p><p>"Sit down." Lucifer gestured to the bed, as Simeon sat on it, his legs folded underneath him as he faced the wall.</p><p>His wings unfolded, as Lucifer looked at them, and touched them.</p><p>"Ah-" Simeon said, shocked at the sudden touch.</p><p>Lucifer's gloved hands retracted, as Simeon tiny pants filled the room.</p><p>"I'-m a bit sensitive here. Sorry that I forgot to tell you." Simeon said, his shallow breathing turning into regular breathing.</p><p>"Okay then." Lucifer said, and continued to pluck out the loose ones.</p><p>His light touched made Simeon think.</p><p>Lucifer's hands sliding across his body, as the careful hands made their way to the waistline of his pants, Lucifer's hands ghosting over his-</p><p> Did, did he just have a fantasy of Lucifer? His own friend? He shook away the thought as another surge of a pleasurable feeling shot through his body.</p><p>"Ah- wait, not ther- Ah! Lucy wait-" he stuttered out, his face glowing red as he realized what he called his friend.</p><p>"Simeon? What did... You call me?" Lucifer said, his hands moving away from his wings.</p><p>"Sorry." His face turned a deep red in embarrassment now.</p><p>"I can, I can leave now, I think I can probably pluck the ones left myself." He said, as he got up.</p><p>"No wait, don't go Simeon." Lucifer's hand gripped his shoulder, as Simeon was spun around for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Maybe it was because his first? Maybe it was because it was the person he longed silently, and secretly.</p><p>Lucifer embraced Simeon, as their lips parted, but this definitely wouldn't be the last time they would do that.</p><p>Lucifer's desires had taken over, as he took off his (whatever you call that, robe, cloak?)</p><p>Simeon's hands unbuttoned Lucifer's vest, as they walked over to the bed.</p><p>Simeon fell onto it, as Lucifer followed.</p><p>His pants were off, as his top followed the same fate.</p><p>Lucifer was now focused on planting kisses on the angel's body. His wings twitched, as he moaned.</p><p>The touch was unbearable, it was too much. He loved it, but at the moment, he didn't know what to feel.</p><p>It was forbidden for a angel to do this conduct with a demon, and he would get a 'punishment' from Michael, would maybe end up with him being exiled to the Devildom forever,</p><p>But did it look like he cared right now? </p><p>"Mmngh..." He grunted out, as he licked slowly at the fingers in his mouth.</p><p>"This might hurt a bit..." Lucifer said, as the fingers popped out of his mouth.</p><p>He breathed in the lustful air, before Lucifer started to probe his insides.</p><p>Simeon clenched at the unfamiliar feeling, the roughness of the pads of the fingers rubbing in his insides.</p><p>"You look beautiful my angel."  Lucifer's soothing words brought a chill to his body.</p><p>The fingers had left, and Simeon sighed.</p><p>Lucifer unzipped his pants, and revealed his length, which was already lubed up by the amount of pre-cum he was leaking.</p><p>It was large, indeed.</p><p>Simeon eyed it, before looking at Lucifer's face.</p><p>"Th-this might hurt a lot, I'm sorry."</p><p>He slipped inside the angel, who was moaning, and groaning.</p><p>The sweet noises had filled the room, which was stilled with silence for only minutes before.</p><p>Lucifer lightly swore, as the tightness of the angel filled his senses.</p><p>"I, I love you Simeon." He said, his own wings popping out, accommodating his horns.</p><p>He thrusted inside further, as they moaned in unison.</p><p>Simeon came, ropes of velvet landing on his abs, as orgasmic pleasure filled his mind, clenching and spasming around Lucifer.</p><p>Seeing the delicious angel panting and sobbing lightly, making him shiver in lust, as nothing would ever make him feel this good.</p><p>Lucifer reached the end of his time soon, as he came inside, the ribbony and sticky liquid filled his insides.</p><p>They gasped, as Lucifer grunted, biting his lip.</p><p>He pulled out, the liquid slowly pouring out Simeon's body.</p><p>They were both sweating.</p><p>Lucifer kissed Simeon on the cheek, and left more kisses on the angel's body.</p><p>His hands lightly touched the wings, which still needed tending to.</p><p>"So, what will we do about the feathers?"</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"Maybe, not right now Lucy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>